The purpose of this grant project is to explore the mechanism of action of alcohol on various gastrointestinal tissues: gastric mucosa, intestine and liver. The principles and techniques of physiology, biophysics and biochemistry are incorporated in the experimental design of the studies. Both in vivo and in vitro preparations are used for the experimental studies. The emphasis is on alterations in carbohydrate metabolism induced by alcohol during acute and chronic conditions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shanbour, L.L. and Y.J. Kuo. Effects of Ethanol on Sodium, Chloride and Glucose Transport in the Jejunum. Federation Proceedings 35(3):2755, 1976. Jacobson, E.D., P. Leis, N. Solomon, T.F. Burks, L.L. Shanbour and T. Solomon. Regulators of Pancreatic Secretion of Protein. Clin. Research 24:433A, 1976.